Turn About *IS* Fair Play
by Jamalyn
Summary: Kensuke fluffy (and by fluff, I mean really, really fluffy). Miyako tries to help Ken get Daisuke. Rated for some slips of the tounge. Yaoi.


I don't know Miyako 

Disclaimer: Ok, now I want everyone to sit down and take the hand of a loved one. I have some very, very bad news. I do not own Digimon. I know. Mere humans should not have to deal with such horrors.

A/N: All the digidestined are spread about with the exceptions of Ken, Daisuke and Miyako who somehow ended up at the same college [I'm opting for Ken having cut his own grades ß it is the only explanation!] And of course, if they're in college they are all older. Ken and Miyako are about 22/23 and Daisuke is 21 or 22 –ish.

Turn About is Fair Play

Written by: Jamalyn 

"I don't know Miyako. I think you've been seeing things." Ken eyed the purple-headed girl cautiously. She had spent the better part of the last hour doing her best to convince him that he needed to make a move on Daisuke. Daisuke. His best friend. Even Ken had watched enough made for television movies to know that that was never a good idea.

"Ha! Even innocent little Hikari has seen him flirting with you. She agrees with me." Ken could not help but roll his eyes at her response.

"But its Dai. He flirts with everyone." Well that was certainly true, Miyako thought. She didn't even bother to point out to Ken he had just contradicted his earlier statement that Daisuke never noticed him. There would be time enough for that later. All that mattered was that Ken was finally beginning to show signs of cracking. It was about time!

"And besides, everyone always agrees with you. It's dangerous not to." Ken continued when she failed to give him a response.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She gave him her best effort at a dirty look.

"Thanks." Ken swiped his hand across is forehead in mock relief and got shoved in the shoulder for his effort, Miyako's smile voiding the rebuff. When Ken had finally opened up and started to trust the other digidestined with his true self rather than the perfect façade he worked so hard to maintain he and Miyako had ended up becoming pretty good friends. Her outspoken nature was his perfect foil. He often joked about her being his knight in shining armor, much to Miyako's embarrassment and everyone else's amusement.

"Anyway, that's because I'm always right." She told him.

"Oh really? How do you even know I lean that way? Daisuke's my best friend. I can't think of him like that," Ken asked her in absolute seriousness. Miyako began to crack up. With in seconds she was rolling on the floor holding her sides with tears streaming from her eyes. This did not make Ken happy.

"Miya…" 

"I'm sorry, but that was just too good." She sat up from her position on the floor, still barely able to contain the mirth. After a few seconds fight, she gave up and dissolved into laughter, yet again.

"Miya…"

"Don't worry genius. I'll help you." This time she did not even bother with trying to stop laughing long enough to talk.

"Miya…" Ken's voice had moved from anger, to exasperation, to an almost fearful quiet.

"Oh stop being such a wet blanket. This is going to be fun." She said, finally regaining enough control to stand up as she brushed invisible dust from her clothes. Miyako studied Ken for a short moment before finally letting out a soft sigh.

"It's time the two of you settled down anyway."

"Sure, I just didn't realize we were going to settle down together." Miyako smiled at the resigned tone he used. Just then Ken's cat clock, a gag gift from none other than Daisuke, meowed seven times.

"Shit!" Miyako gasped, confirming the time with her wristwatch. "I'm suppose to be at the library for study groups." Ken already had the door open for her, watching as she rushed around like a storm trying to gather everything she had brought. She ran out, tossing him a wave. He shook his head as the door quietly clicked shut. Unfortunately he did not close it quickly enough to prevent himself from hearing her call, "We're not finished talking about this," down the 24 hour quiet hall. Man, he would be lucky if they did not end up kicking him out. 

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

"I'm here." Ken had been avoiding her like the plague for the last couple of days. She had finally broken down and left a note under his door threatening dire consequences if he didn't show up at the park today. Unfortunately, Ken's roommate had gotten to it first and had since been giving him very strange looks every time they saw each other. He would have to talk to Miyako about at least attempting to tone things down whilst in the public domain. 

Miyako watched as he sat down next to her, gracefully pulling his knees up under his chin. What was it about Ken that always seemed perfectly at home in any environment? She wished she understood his secrete.

"We need to talk about you and Daisuke." She told him. He turned his head so that it was now his cheek resting on his knees and just studied her. He refused to quit even as she started to blush.

"Why do you want me with Daisuke so much?" he finally asked, still not turning his gaze.

Miyako just shrugged. "I think you'd make a cute couple." She was doing her best to match him stare for stare, but was not coming anywhere near success.

"But I thought *you* liked me. Wouldn't that be like shooting yourself in the foot?" Miyako's eyes narrowed. She was blushing so furiously by now that Ken half-expected steam to rise up from her head. Only now it wasn't just slight embarrassment that was causing her to blush, there was also a great deal of anger.

"Who told you that?" she asked through gritted teeth. Ken didn't respond. In fact he seemed entirely non-nonplused by her response as he sat there with his slight smile still watching her closely. It was that 'I-know-something-you-don't' grin that she had seen on the Kaiser so many times. That could only mean one thing. "It was Daisuke, wasn't it." She demanded. If anything, Ken's smile widened a bit. "It was. I'll kill him."

"Then who would you set me up with?" Ken finally asked. If looks could kill…he would have been dead ages ago. He decided to take his chance to tease her a little bit more. Turn about is fair play.

"So you don't like me?" He was batting those blue-violet eyes in a good imitation of Daisuke's world famous puppy dog look. Damn. He was really too good at this.

"Ken. Stop that." Miyako told him, the distinct edge to her voice was unmistakable. "You two really deserve each other."

"Aww, Miya, you know I love you." Ken told her, choosing to ignore the bitter tone to her voice and the daggers she was still sending his way.

"I don't date gay men." 

"I thought we already established that I wasn't gay."

"I thought we already established you were a liar." Her tone was decidedly softer and friendlier. She couldn't help but smile at the shocked look he gave her. For Ken's part, he didn't really hate the idea of getting together with Daisuke; he just honestly had never considered the possibility.

"Ok Miya. I'll do this, but only because you asked me." Ken got to his knees before leaning over to place a cool kiss on her cheek. Miyako could not help the small gasp of surprise at a touch from Ken. He just smiled down at her from where he now stood, hands comfortable in his pockets in a gesture of complete relaxation, before walking further into the park.

"Yeah, Yeah" she sighed softly to herself. Man, why did she always seem to fall for the unreachable ones? Wait a minute! She was not finished with him.

"Damn it Ken! I thought we were going to talk about this!" she called to the retreating form. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"You are not getting off that easily," she continued. Miyako could almost swear she heard him chuckle.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Miyako looked down at her watch. She had skipped her last class to catch Ken before he ran off on her again. She was going to get something accomplished this time if she had to tie Ken to a chair and gag him first. He was just too manipulative for his own good. Finally she heard the professor end the class. She glanced down at her watch. Five minutes until the hour. Only in a nerd class like this (actually she didn't have a clue which class this was, but if Ken was taking it…) would most of the class not have gotten up and left already. Ken seemed more than a little surprised when a hand snaked out of the crush of people and pulled him off to the side. Until he saw the hand belonged to Miyako anyway.

"We are going to talk about you and Daisuke." She informed him firmly. Ken just rolled his eyes.

"Miya, you're not going to drop this, are you."

"Do you really want me to?" she asked incredulously, loudly.

"Yes!" Ken hissed in her ear, taking her arm and leading her to a less populated area.

"You said you would do this." She bluntly pointed out.

"Yeah well, we all make mistakes." This seemed to humor Miyako to no end. Ken just gave her a dirty look as he led her out of the building and onto the commons.

"Too bad," she replied, "Besides, that's just your nerves talking. You won't throw away your chance at true love." Now it was Ken's turn to be amused. He gave her his best condescending look.

"True love? You've been reading too many romance novels." Ken informed her.

"Well what do you expect? All the men in my life are in love with each other." She poked him in the ribs to make him drop the arm he was still gripping. It worked. He seemed to be genuinely considering her statement.

"There is always Iori…" he finally drawled. Miyako gave him a dirty look.

"He is like my baby brother," she exclaimed, and then reluctantly added, "and he has a girlfriend." Ken did give a chuckle at that.

"Koushiro?" he asked.

"Jyou," came the somewhat depressed reply.

"Oh really. I didn't know. Hmmmm." She narrowed her eyes at him as he began to rapidly snap his fingers as if he were trying to recall something.

"One of those American kids, ahh, Willis or what's his name, Mimi's friend." Ken seemed proud of his suggestion. Miyako was not.

"I refuse to date a guy named 'what's his name'." Ken rolled his eyes and fell silent, considering the other possibilities.

"Mimi?" he suggested, giving her a grin. Miyako let out an exaggerated sigh.

"We are suppose to be talking about you and Daisuke." The look on Ken's face made it pretty clear that that was not what he wanted to be talking about. Miyako refused to let it daunt her.

"Now all we need is a time when you and Daisuke will be together," she continued. Ken thought for a few more seconds before coming up with a suggestion.

"I'm playing him in soccer Thursday," he told her.

"Just you two?" she asked. The tone of her voice did not suggest that she thought that situation would be optimal. Ken couldn't figure out why.

"No, it's a practice team scrimmage." Ken reluctantly admitted, a little worried by the glimmer of joy that shot from her eyes. Soccer was the one thing both boys refused to give up when they entered college. Not that the team's coach minded as he got two great players.

"Oh, that will be perfect!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together like an excited child. Ken was more than a little nervous.

"I don't know. Dai takes his soccer pretty seriously. Just what are you planning on doing?" 

"Don't you mean what are *we* planning on doing?" she asked deviously. Ken eyed her warily. 

"So, what's the big plan?" he asked.

"Its simple really." She told him before hooking her arm in his and practically dragging him back to her apartment.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Ken watched for Daisuke as he did his stretches before the scrimmage. As per Miyako's request he had done his best to avoid Daisuke for the last few days. He was surprised at how much he missed his friend. Anyway, it should be worth it. If Daisuke really liked him, that is. 

Ken heard Daisuke's entrance long before he saw him. Ken did his best not to stare. Something about Daisuke in a soccer uniform always amazed him. It seemed so perfect, so natural for his form. As if Daisuke had been born to play this sport.

"Hey Ken!" he called as he came jogging up, "Long time no see. You been avoiding me or what?" Ken thought he might choke. Somehow though, he managed a smile and to avoid blushing. Luckily, Miyako came to his rescue from the sidelines doing her impression of a lovesick cheerleader. She had even managed to find some pom-poms somewhere. There were just some things he never wanted to ask about. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at her blatant support of his friend.

"What's Miyako doing here?" Daisuke asked. Boy, he and Miyako could go head to head for the bluntness award. It was all Ken could do to remember to play his role.

"Oh, she came with me," he offered up casually with a small shrug and a smile in her direction. He was rewarded with another bout of cheering. They were going to have to have another talk about toning it down a bit.

"Well, yes, I can see that," Daisuke told him, staring right into the taller boys eyes, "But why? She's made it pretty clear that this isn't her thing." Ken felt Daisuke thwack him on the back. Miyako took that has her cue to blow Ken a kiss. Again Ken smiled in her direction, but this time it was all Miyako could do to keep from laughing at the not-so-well-hidden message of 'cool it'. This time, both of Daisuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you two...?" Daisuke asked, his voice trailing off.

"Dating?" Ken finished for him, "Yeah." He continued to watch his friend's face. "Your ok with that aren't you?" he asked when Daisuke failed to respond to his announcement.

"Sure, I mean I always kind of thought…" Daisuke trailed off again his eyes thoughtful before continuing, "It was stupid really," he smiled his characteristic grin at Ken, "Congratulations! I've gotta get ready for the game, but I want to talk to you later." Why did it seem as if everyone kept saying that to him, Ken wondered?

After the game, Ken ran up to where Daisuke was giving some of their teammates a hard time about the way they played. Ken just shook his head. Daisuke really was lucky that more people didn't knock him in the head.

"Dai!" he called out, "You want to go and grab something to eat? Pizza?" He had never seen Daisuke whip around so quickly. Daisuke's grin just about broke his face.

"Sure! I'm starved." Ken smiled back. The path to Daisuke's heart was definitely through his stomach.

"Ok, I'll go get Miya. Be right back." Ken called over his shoulder as he jogged back towards the stands where Miyako was waving at them both.

"Ichijouji-san's dating a girl?" one of the guys Daisuke had been talking to asked. 

"I don't know," a second one said, "But she's cute." Daisuke gave both of them an exasperated look before following Ken to Miyako's side. When he caught of with them, Miyako was bouncing up and down while giving Ken a hug. Daisuke smiled at Ken, who was doing his best not to look annoyed. Daisuke pealed Miyako's arms off of his friend.

"Come on, Miyako. Just because your dating Ken doesn't mean he's going to actually let you touch him." Miyako and Ken both laughed.

"So he told you?" She asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, well, it was hard not to notice." Daisuke grinned at her, doing his best to steal away the pom-poms now tucked securely under her arm. 

"Are you two gossips ready to go yet?" Ken chided them both.

"Umm, actually, about that. I came over to tell you I forgot I had already agreed to go hang with some of the guys." Daisuke gave them an apologetic look.

"Oh, that's alright." Miyako told him. "Maybe some other time?"

"Thanks, Miya!" he started to run back across the field, but not before he turned back and sent them one last smile and a wave. Next to Miyako, Ken let out a gusty sigh.

"Well, that was a bust," he told her, "I think your plan is working a little too well. Maybe you shouldn't get so into your part." Miyako rolled her eyes at him.

"No. My plan is working perfectly. He obviously wanted to spend time with you. Just not with you and *me*." Ken did not look as if he believed her. "Trust me. I know it will work. Now let's go get some pizza!"

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Ken asked dryly, doing his best not to give her the satisfaction of a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Miyako grabbed the last slice of pizza and used it to gesture in Ken's direction.

"I told you this was going to work. We've got Daisuke right where we want him. Did you see the way he was looking at you and me?"

"I" Ken corrected.

"Hmm?" Miyako's mouth was already full of pizza. She looked like a chipmunk.

"You're suppose to say 'you and *I*'," he told her.

"No," she said, her mouth finally clear, "I'm suppose to say, 'I told you so.'" 

"So smarty, what am I suppose to do now?" he asked her.

"Go over there tonight and talk to him."

"About?"

"I don't know! Make something up. Tell him you felt some bad vibes."

"Vibes?" Ken didn't sound as if he liked that idea, but what could she do?

The waiter came by and dropped off their ticket. Miyako grinned at him as she pushed it over to Ken. He glanced down only momentarily before placing the correct amount plus tip on the tray. He refused to take his eyes off of hers for longer than he absolutely had to. It didn't take long for him to have her stuttering.

"You're the boy friend, and the boyfriend always picks up the tab—Anyway, you owe me for setting this whole thing up—I touched you when you were sweaty!" Ken couldn't help but laugh.

"No one asked you to." he laughed at her. "Anyway, I should have known you were just looking for a free meal." She stuck her tongue out at him.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Ken knocked on the door to Daisuke's room and stood back to wait. From somewhere down the hall music was booming and a couple of guys wearing only towels almost knocked Ken down as they raced down the hall. Daisuke opened his door just in time to catch Ken's bemused look.

"How do you study here?" Ken asked his friend. Daisuke gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Study? Study? I don't think I've ever heard that word used before." Daisuke didn't give his friend a chance to answer but rather tossed his arm over the taller boy's shoulder and drug him inside. 

"So what did you need?" Daisuke asked after they had already spent most of an hour in small talk. Daisuke didn't fail to notice the moment of panic that seemed to pass over Ken's features before his calm mask settled back into place.

"Now I have to have a reason to come see my best friend?" Ken tried to joke. Daisuke did not look as if he was buying it. Ken chewed on his lower lip. Finally he just decided to do as Miyako had said. "I guess I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I was picking up some bad vibes."

"Vibes?" Daisuke questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean with you and Miyako at the game." Ken was having trouble looking Daisuke in the eye.

"Miya." Daisuke said it so softly that Ken could barely hear him. But then he looked up and smiled. "Baka! Why didn't you tell me you liked Miya!" Daisuke leaned forward to give him a playful punch in the arm.

"I didn't really realize it myself." Ken knew he should be trying to sound more thrilled, but somehow he just couldn't manage it.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, not long now. Its really only been a couple of days." The room dropped into silence. Finally Daisuke looked up with yet another of his grins as he punched Ken's arm again.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! So who else knows, and you better say no one." Ken gave a soft smile.

"No, only you, me and Miya." 

"Look I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea with me running off like that. I just forgot 

I had already promised I'd go out, really. I'm happy for you guys. You're perfect for each other." Ironically, that was what Miyako had said. If he only knew. "You wanna stay for dinner? We could order a pizza." Now that was the Daisuke he knew. 

"I had pizza for lunch, remember?" Ken laughed.

"So?"

"Dai, I do love you." Ken was laughing harder than he had in a long time but quickly sobered up when he saw the look on Daisuke's face. "I wish I could but I promised Miya I'd call her when I got home. You know Miyako…" Daisuke was smiling, but the look in his eyes made Ken cringe. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Oh I know Miya, all right." Daisuke pretended to be cracking a whip. "I guess you have to hurry home. Maybe some other night."

"Sure!" Ken stood to go. He looked at Daisuke who was intently studying his knuckles. This was crazy. Even if Miyako killed him for busting up her plan it would be worth it. He held out his hand to the still seated boy, waiting for him to get the hint and take it. Daisuke looked up at Ken as if he were unsure what was wanted of him. Ken reached down and took hold of his wrist, pulling Daisuke up to where he stood. Then, before he could loose his nerve, he leaned forward and kissed him. When Ken finally pulled away Daisuke still had not opened his eyes. In fact, after watching him for a few minutes Ken decided he was not going to. Ken just continued to watch him.

"I do love you," he whispered softly.

"No, you love Miya," Daisuke corrected him, his voice breaking, "I think you should go." He still refused to look at Ken. Finally Ken nodded, even though he knew Daisuke could not tell, and dropping Daisuke's hand left the room.

Ken didn't bother to go home and call Miyako. Rather he went straight to her apartment despite that fact that it was after the hours visitors were allowed.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked when she saw the way he looked.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

By the time he had finished explaining, Ken had his head in his hands bemoaning his on idiocy. Miyako was fighting the urge to agree. Instead, she satisfied her ire by thunking the top of his head.

"Miya, what have you gotten me into?" Ken complained. Miyako gave him her best disgruntled look. Like this was her fault!

"You are not cute when you whine," she informed him dully. "Did you even bother to try and explain that we weren't really dating?"

"No, he didn't want to talk. He just wanted me to leave."

"And you listened to him? Kisama! Do I have to hold your hand through this whole thing?" Ken's only response was a moan. Miyako began to wonder if she was being a little hard on him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, I better go. I've got classes in the morning."

"Ok then," she gave him a small smile and a hug, which for once, did not try to pull away from.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

The next morning Miyako took it upon herself to search out Daisuke and put him straight. After all, if she did not get these two together soon, she would fail from all the classes she had been missing. She finally caught up with him coming out of the management building. He did not look happy.

"Dai!" she called, "Daisuke!" He began looking every which way trying to pinpoint the person calling his name. Finally he saw her waving nearby.

"Hey Miyako." He smiled at her. Ken really is right, Miyako thought, if I hadn't seen him before he noticed me I'd never notice he was upset. That knowledge bothered her more than a little. She promised herself that she would start paying closer attention to Daisuke.

"So," she said falling in step beside him as he went to wherever it was that he was going, "Ken told me about what happened last night." Daisuke looked like he had just swallowed a red balloon. He began to stutter in his haste to find an explanation.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about that, really. Don't blame Ken. It was all my fault," he gave her a sheepish grin. 

"You're good Dai, but not that good," she informed him, "But it's ok." Daisuke peaked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Some how I didn't expect you to take me and your boyfriend kissing so well." 

"Your boyfriend and I," she corrected before she slapped herself on the forehead. Ken was really rubbing off on her.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"The correct way to say that is 'your boyfriend and I'," she told him. "And no I'm not upset because Ken and I are not dating."

"You broke up?" Daisuke did the best he could to keep the hope out of his voice. Even he knew that that would not be very appropriate. "It wasn't over this, was it?"

"No, I mean we never really were dating to begin with." Now Daisuke really was confused. Why would Ken lie to him? Miyako let out a heavy sigh.

"I found out that Ken really liked you and I figured you probably liked him back. After all you turn in to a simpering love bird when ever he's around," that earned her a decidedly pointed look. "So I talked Ken into a plan to make you jealous so you would admit that you loved him, only he went and ruined it all last night for a stupid kiss. Like he couldn't have waited a few more days. Then everything would have been lined out perfectly." Miyako stopped when she realized that she was only talking to herself, Daisuke's mind being obviously elsewhere. She just stood there and waited for him to say something. She did not have long to wait.

"Oh, I see. So this was just some silly game." Ok, so that was not the response she had been hoping for. Daisuke just turned and walked away.

"Dai…" she tried to call him back, but he just ignored her.

^..^ ^..^ ^..^

Daisuke was standing outside Ken's dorm room door. He did not have a clue what he was doing here, especially since he had just promised himself moments before that he wasn't going to so much as look at Ken or Miya ever again. But he needed to at least see Ken one more time. He knocked on the door and after a mumble or two from inside, Ken's roommate answered it. The boy was a sickly yellowish person Daisuke had never cared to be around. When the boy saw Daisuke standing in the door he called over his shoulder to Ken that it was one of his friends. Daisuke gave him the barest smile in appreciation.

Then it was Ken standing before him. Everything Daisuke had wanted to say flew out the window when he saw Ken standing there looking both tired and upset. 

Instead he reached back and sent a punch flying hard enough to knock Ken to the grown, his hand cradling his jaw.

Daisuke held out a hand, which Ken accepted with his free one, and pulled Ken back up to his feet. From inside the room, Ken's roommate seemed to be suffering from some form of apraxia. 

Daisuke watched him trying to blink back tears, refusing to let the hand protecting his jaw drop; that really hurt.

"Don't even try that with me Ichijouji!" Daisuke growled, "After what you and Miya put me through you both deserve a lot worse."

"I know," came the soft reply. Daisuke had to lean in to even hear him. Finally Ken picked his gaze up off the floor.

"I wouldn't have done it if I weren't desperate. Have I ever given into one of Miya's crazy schemes in the past?" Daisuke took Ken's hand from his face and began gently rubbing over the already forming bruise with his thumb without even realizing that was what he was doing. Daisuke knew he really should not let Ken get back on his good side, but the way Ken kept leaning in closer and closer was making his hastily declared hate seem feeble, indeed. He finally gave up and leaned in and kissed the older boy taking immense joy in Ken's happy sigh. 

"You know you're not getting off that easily. You're going to have to make this up to me somehow," he told Ken. 

"I will." Ken promised very solemnly. Daisuke smiled.

"Good. You can start by helping me get Miya back." Ken could tell that Daisuke's mind was going a mile a minute with revenge plans. How did he always end up squarely in the middle of these little wars again? Oh yes, that's right. Now he remembered.

"You're not going to hit her too, are you?" Ken asked, humor glinting in his eyes.

"No. She'd hit me back." Daisuke shuddered. Ken did laugh then.

"Well…" Ken said thoughtfully, "She was bemoaning her single stature just the other day." Ken suggested.

"Hmm," Daisuke considered that for a minute, "They do say that turn about is fair play." 

"Yeah, I think I remember someone telling me that once." Ken said coyly. Daisuke leaned over to give his grinning genius yet another kiss. This was going to be fun.

END


End file.
